


I bloom for you

by whalien_94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_94/pseuds/whalien_94
Summary: NCT drabbles collection, nsfw edition





	1. Mark // Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble collection is an excuse to get back to writing, as I seem to lack any focus required for a longer work fml
> 
> drabbles inspired by twitter prompts/scenarios, and yours truly, so hop on this wild, unbetaed ride!

 

**-1-**

 

Mark can honestly not tell how he ended up in his current situation: basketball shorts pulled down to his thighs and his dick hard in his hand. What he wanted was some chill, quiet time before going to sleep, scroll through his twitter feed, read some comments concerning the recently published video interviews they did while in the US, save some memes.. Yet he had to go and click on that damned thread, something about Jaehyun calling them his lovers and how you could obviously spot the dynamics between them. Mark had thought it would be cute gifs of them, like Taeyong hugging Jisung, or Taeil smiling at a compliment (he likes looking at those, okay? they make him all soft and mushy inside). What had graced his eyes was the total opposite.

And truly, Mark thinks he could have lived his life without knowing that there are people fantasizing about Taeyong wearing lace lingerie (and *wow* furry tails are a thing, Mark doesn't stop to think about how those stay in place). Just his luck to come across a nsfw thread, great food for thought. Mildly confused and grossed out (and also part curious and excited, he wouldn't have searched something like that on his own but now that it's in front of him he can't resist) (at least he used to think that he wouldn't, the more he srolls through twitter's dark corners the more Mark wonders why this never crossed his mind) Mark scrolls through the thread and taps on replies which leads to other threads and accounts dedicated to such things as who in their group is the whiniest sub, or who would have a specific kink (Mark is glad that only the adults of their group are targets of this scheme, at least this fine line of respect seems to be kept). Mark has to rationalize that this is informative (he has to look up various terms on naver and google every other minute) (who would have thought that's what golden showers means, _haha_ ), and that if he tries to block the names of his group mates this is an otherwise okay experience, just a curious nineteen-year-old watching porn. At least that's the excuse his two last braincells come up with, because how else can he explain why he's been looking at erotic videos for the past hour, videos almost exclusively homoerotic in content, and which are accompanied by captions specifying which nct member one should imagine in place of the boys in the videos.

Mark's fingers tremble, part due to holding his phone up for so long, and part due to the tweet he's reading. It's a scenario about him. And the rest of the older members. How he would love to please them all, go down on his knees and be a good boy for them, let them use his mouth and his body in any way they want. How he'd love to be edged to the verge of tears, only to then beg for his release. And they'd give it to him, let their good boy cum all over himself and then make him clean it up.

The rational part of his brain helpfully supplies that it should be disturbing that there are people out there investing time of their lives to write those things about him, but that part is quickly snuffed out by Mark's growing arousal. It does things to him, to see spelled out so clearly thoughts he'd push down to the deepest part of his mind, never to be thought again. Thoughts dangerous like sparks, and Mark's stressed out, horny mind is the timber. And what he's doing now is playing with a fire larger than he can handle. Mark would lie if he said that he'd never imagined what it would be like to be with one of the members like that (he can't say the words " _sex_ " and " _fuck_ ", that would make it too real, what he wants). What it would be like for the cuddles and the playful touches they all give to him to turn into something else, something rougher, more demanding. He knows they think he's cute, the elder members all dote on him, taking it a step further wouldn't be difficult.

He subconsciously tests this, presses closer, wears clothes too big for him, letting his collarbones show, rolling around on others' beds, demanding to be fed when he's exhausted, maybe to see whether someone would start acting differently towards him, less like a kid. It was embarrassing to admit at first, but he recognised his need to be taken care of early on in his career, when their existence as a team had been affirmed and he was sure about the people by his side. He hadn't entertained that thought in a non-platonic context though, hadn't dared, it didn't seem fair to want to kiss your roommate or to want from you hyung to push you against a door and leave hickeys all over his neck. That was his own issue and it should remain as such for the sake of them all. But here he was adding oil to the fire, sharing the fantasies of fans on twitter of all things, and growing hard because of it.

Mark rolls on his side and exhales unsteadily, his phone almost slipping from his hand. The brightness is turned down fully and still, the words shine as if they burn. His other hand is resting on his hip, gripping the material of his shorts and absentmindedly pulling it down a bit. There's a video reply to the tweet, and Mark holds his breath as it starts playing. It's a guy on his knees, another guy behind him, and a third sitting on the edge of a bed in front of him. The camera is placed so that their faces remain hidden, but the dick stuffing the middle guy's mouth is clearly visible. The guy behind him is thrusting into him at feral speed, hands gripping the smaller man's hips in a bruising way, while the one on the bed has one hand on the kneeling guy's head and the other on his jaw, holding him still as he fucks his face. There's no sound ( what Mark's doing is already risky, he can't turn the volume up) but in his hazy brain, the kneeling guy sounds like himself. Mark gulps and bites his bottom lip roughly, letting go of his shorts and splaying his hand on his lower abdomen. The caption reads " _bby markie making johnny hyung and jaehyunie feel so good_ " and Mark's stomach twists with lust.

In the video, the guy sitting pulls back and stands, jerking off fast and cumming all over the face he's been fucking, streaks of milky white coating the man's tongue, chin and cheeks. He scoops his own cum with his fingers and pushes them in the guy's mouth, who laps them up vigorously. Mark gulps again, the sight making him salivate. He has the urge to bite something, put something in his mouth (it's a nervous habit, or even triggered when he's excited, he's constantly bitting his thumb when he's memorising lyrics or studying or when he's watching a movie he likes). He rolls on his bed again, laying on his stomach, and bites his pillow just as his groin pushes on the mattress. Suppressing a groan, he focuses on the video again, and yanks his shorts down to his thighs. He supports his weight on his knees, lifting his body enough so that he can touch himself comfortably. The head of his dick rubs against the mattress and he hisses, soaking the pillow with saliva. The sub in the video has cum running down his legs (Mark missed part of what's happening in his haste to get rid of his shorts) and is being manhandled on the bed, lying on his back as one guy jerks him off roughly and the other pinches his nipples (that looks painful and Mark winces at the ghost sensation of it on his own body, but it thrills him a bit, the thought of pain). Mark tries to jerk off to the rhythm set in the video but it's too much for him. He lets go of his cock and pushes his face in his pillow, hands gripping the bedsheets as he humps the bed. The images are burned to the back of his eyelids it seems, and the caption dances right there next to them, just to mock him.

_making johnny hyung and jaehyunie feel so good_

So so good, just the thought of it is so good that Mark is close already. His phone rests forgotten next to his pillow, the screen black after the video ended, but Mark doesn't need the visual aid, he can recall all the details of johnny's body, can imagine how jaehyun's voice would sound if he told, _ordered_ , him to stay still and open his mouth (rough and low, teasing and amused, how he sounds after long hours of recording or radio broadcasting). He's certainly stained the covers with precum but he can't bring himself to care right now. He drops his hips on the bed and drags his body up, the slow friction maddening. Rising to his elbows, Mark does it again and again, his jaw slack and his breathing fast and shallow. His head droops forward and he lets one hand travel to his groin. He presses the tips of his fingers along the shaft, up and down a couple of time, before going lower and grabbing his balls. He squeezes and rolls the heavy sack in his palm, drool dripping from his mouth on his pillow. Mark wants to do more, try to press a finger or two in his hole, but he's still rational enough to know that he can't risk doing that when the others could be back any minute, or before looking up the technical details online (he's a perfectionist, so if he's gonna do it he's gonna make sure he does it correctly). His hand returns to his shaft instead, squeezing the base briefly before collecting the wetness from the tip to spread it along the length. Mark sets a quick pace like before, biting his lip hard to keep his sounds at bay. He comes soon with a choked grunt, and he jerks himself through it, till he's too sensitive.

Sparing a few moments to catch his breath, Mark then pats around in the dark for the packet of tissues wedged between the bed and the wall. He cleans up quickly, dread for what he's just done and under what circumstances making him break out in cold sweat. His heart beats rapidly as he stumbles to his room's door to listen closely in case any sounds can be heard from the rest of the dorm. Being in two units had its perks in this case, since he had finished his Dream schedule too late in order to join the 127 members for dinner out, so he had just went home, while Donghyuck had went with dinner with his family. Silence echoes from outside and Mark pulls the door open. He pokes his head out, the corridor left and right empty. He exhales in relief and dashes to the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water washes away the sweat and cum, but it cannot wash away his embarrassment, no matter how hard Mark wishes for it or bangs his head against the bathroom tiles. And as much as he repeatedly scolds himself that this was a one-time occurrence, deep down he knows he's screwed. Once lit up, the fire in his gut wouldn't got out easily.

 

 

(The next morning he wakes up earlier than everyone, strips the covers off his bed and pushes them in the washing machine, along with yesterday's dirty towels for cover up. Taeyong is surprised to see the laundry already running when he wakes up, and he puts extra meat in Mark's rice as a reward. Mark flushes at the praise, then chokes on a rice grain at the smirks of Yuta and Doyoung. He isn't sure whether they tease him for his reaction to Taeyong, or whether his late night adventures were discovered.)

(The latter thought is kinda exciting, Mark's not gonna lie.)

 


	2. DoJae // Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DoJae getting handsy, with Doyoung edging the younger in front of the staff because why the hell not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries, but this is based on that video reaction to the we go up mv, I saw a clip on twitter where apparently doyoung was pushing all up against jaef, so this mess happened..yeah.  
> sorry if the characterization shifts, I don't see Doyoung as this ultra dom that is harsh all the time, neither Jae as the soft sub baby boy, that's too one-dimensional 
> 
> As always, this is un-betaed, sorry for any mistakes, I'll try to go over it again when I have time ;;

 

**-2-**

 

Doyoung had tried to be subtle, honestly. He had gritted his teeth and focused on the projector screen, reacting when he had to, clapping and yelling the lyrics along with Johnny and the rest of them. If anyone noticed him inching closer to Jaehyun as time went by, they fortunately ignored it; he didn't need their nagging. And really, pressing his crotch on the the other boy maybe was too much, but it wasn't a live video and Doyoung trusted the staff to edit any questionable footage out. Besides, being perched on the couch's back had its perks, and Doyoung would have regretted not teasing the younger given the opportunity.

He began by leaning forward a bit, feigning interest in whatever the kids were saying about the new MV. He layed an innocent hand on Jaehyun's shoulder and squeezed, as if to balance himself on his precarious position. Using that for leverage, he pulled his body slightly closer to the other boy, till his crotch was inches apart from Jaehyun's shoulder. The other boy raised his head and mouthed a confused "what?" at him, fueling Doyoung's desire to tease him further (and perhaps get off at some point, that would also be great).

He stayed still for a couple of minutes, willing Jaehyun to turn his attention to Mark as the boy explained something about the MV shooting. Deciding that Jaehyun was distracted enough, Doyoung let his hand travel across his back and rest on his other shoulder, closer to the juncture of his neck, and raised his hips just a bit, just enough to lightly press upon Jaehyun's back and upper arm. He felt the younger go stiff, and resisted the urge to smirk. Doyoung knew what he was doing. He replied to something Taeyong had just asked, his thumb rubbing small circles on Jaehyun's neck all the while. He shifted as they all laughed, now pressing firmly against the younger. Jaehyun clutched the faux leather material of the cushion, his nails sure to leave deep indents.

"Hyung.." he muttered under his breath, aware of all the people watching.

Doyoung did smirk then, catching Yuta's eyes across the small room. He raised his eyebrows challengingly, bringing his hand dangerously close around Jaehyun's neck, but the older boy only rolled his eyes and looked away. He was too used to Doyoung's antics, it was impossible that he'd try to choke Jaehyun amidst a filming.

He could feel the heat radiating from Jaehyun's red ears, the tight tone of his laughter, his belated reactions to whatever happened on the screen. Doyoung knew he liked this, the embarrassment, the fear of somebody realising what was happening. He didn't miss how Jaehyun had crossed his legs and placed both of his hands on his knees to hide his growing arousal. Doyoung knew, because he was the one who fed off embarrassing others, while Jaehyun had turned out to be one the best victims for this, he'd react instantly. It was a beautiful connection.

Daring to be a bit bolder, Doyoung dragged his hips upwards across Jaehyun's arm, loving the feel of the solid muscles against his crotch. He was starting to become affected by this little game, too, and he knew he had to stop before he outright humped Jaehyun's arm like a horny teenager. He did it once, twice more, tugging at the boy's earlobe the last time. Satisfied, Doyoung leaned back against the wall, detaching himself from the other boy completely. Jaehyun whipped his head back to look at him at the sudden loss, the older having the audacity to wink at him. Just then, the staff announced the ending of the filming, and Doyoung realised he had missed more than half of the MV and the discussion about it (he'd make up to the kids later, treat them to something delicious).

He didn't hurry to make his way somewhere quiet, scrambling away from the others as soon as possible as if he had something to hide. Being pressed was not in his nature. He knew Jaehyun would follow, as he also knew that nobody else would. And surely enough, after he had bowed to the staff and thanked them for their hard work, he heard another set of footsteps closely behind, wordlessly trailing after him down numerous corridors and passing by seemingly endless rows of similar-looking doors. He had his hands in his front pockets, walking leisurely, forcing the other boy to control his pace so that be stayed behind him. Doyoung kept walking just for the heck of it, not even once turning to look at the other boy. He wanted to see just how far Jaehyun was willing to follow him like a lost puppy, wanted to test how willing he was to obey. He took a sharp turn iat a corridor, hearing a faint whine as Jaehyun stumbled to follow. Pushing a set of heavy doors ajar, Doyoung came to an abrupt halt, the other boy almost colliding to him. He looked over his shoulder, at Jaehyun's flushed face, and smiled.

"Close the door."

The younger exhaled sharply and did as he was told, jerking the doors closed with excess force. Doyoung examined the room, what appeared to be a conference hall which looked like it hadn't been used in a couple of months, judging by the thin sheet of dust covering the large oval table and all the plush office chairs. He didn't mind, he wasn't planning to use any of those surfaces (at least not that day). Fortunately, the whole expanse of the floor was covered by a thick dark blue carpet. Excellent.

"Come here," he said, voice soft but firm, and Jaehyun would have ran if he weren't close by. The blood was throbbing in his veins in anticipation, his breathing already shallow without Doyoung even touching him. He stood in front of the older boy, hands itching to touch him but knowing that Doyoung would deny him the first move. The older stayed motionless for a couple of minutes, just because he could, relishing in Jaehyun's growing impatience. Jaehyun was honestly feeling attacked.

"Hyung, come on. Please."

A wide grin stretched across Doyoung's face.

"Knew you'd say that," he states, taking a step to close the distance between them and bringing his hands up to tangle on Jaehyun's hair, messing up the perfectly styled strands.

"Knew you wanted to hear it," rebukes the younger with a smile, and it's too cute for Doyoung to do anything but scoff and roll his eyes. So he kisses him instead, on his left cheek, right on the dimple. He peppers kisses all over the other boy's face, caressing Jaehyun's eyebrows with his thumbs (Doyoung fixates on weird things). He bites at his jaw lightly and uses the hold he has on his hair to pull Jaehyun's head up. The younger groans at that, a deep sound right from the centre of his chest, and Doyoung loves it, bites him again, harder, so that he can hear it once more.

"Don't leave a mark," warns the boy, winding his arms around Doyoung's torso to pull him closer. Doyoung bites his neck hard as a response, sucking right next to his Adam's apple, just because Jaehyun pointed out the obvious. The younger whines indignantly.

"Why are you so petty, hyung, really.."

Doyoung huffs a laugh and finally comes up to the other boy's mouth.

"Because I can, of course," he says, raising an eyebrow for good effect, and then gives no time for Jaehyun to answer, bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Kissing Jaehyun is something close to a religious experience every single time. The way his mouth molds perfectly against his own, the sounds he makes, the feeling of his soft skin, the way he gives his all to it, devotes every single spec of attention to kiss Doyoung back thoroughly, deeply. Jaehyun's kisses are all-consuming, and if Doyoung isn't careful he'll get lost in them.

The younger has let his hands rest on Doyoung's hips, grip tight on the denim. He hooks his fingers around the belt loops and pulls, Doyoung's groin pressing against his just as the older boy opens his mouth for their tongues to touch. He groans, untangling one hand from Jaehyun's soft hair to grab a handful of the younger's ass, using the leverage to grind on him hard like he wanted to. He brakes the kiss and rests his forehead on Jaehyun's, reveling on the boy's laboured breathing.

"Think you can come like this? Humping my thigh without even taking your pants off?" he asks, smug and full of himself, dragging his hips excruciatingly slow up. He wants the other boy to feel every centimeter. Jaehyun huffs, half laughter, half a gasp, letting go of Doyoung's hips in favour of pressing his hands underneath his sweater, circling his narrow waist.

"I could if you want me to," he admits sheepishly, a blush painting his face. Always so honest and soft, Doyoung wants to bite his rosy cheeks.

"Let's test it some other time, yeah?"

He grips Jaehyun's shoulders and presses a quick kiss to his parted lips just to indulge himself.

"Why don't you get on your knees for me for now, huh?" he says against the younger's mouth, and Jaehyun inhales sharply, mumbling a string of eager  _yes, yes_ as he drops to the carpeted floor.

Leaning back against the table behind him, Doyoung takes in the disheveled state of Jaehyun's hair and his parted mouth, his shiny eyes and his large hands squeezing Doyoung's clothed thighs lightly. He looks good enough to eat, Doyoung wants nothing more than to ruin this beautiful boy.

"Gonna be good for me, baby?" he asks while making a show of palming himself and rubbing his growing erection through his jeans. Jaehyun nods and licks his dry lips, scooting closer to the other boy's groin, his blunt nails hurting even through the rough denim as he grips Doyoung's legs harder. Getting impatient, Doyoung unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants with somewhat trembling fingers (he plans to take his time teasing the younger some other time, preferably when they're in the confines and comfort of their dorm). Jaehyun immediately pulls the pants down, letting a soft moan escape his lips at the sight in front of him. Doyoung's boxer-briefs are impossibly tight and strain against his toned thighs, pale skin contrasting with the dark colour. The outline of his dick alone is enough to make Jaehyun salivate, and he looks up to check if it's okay to go ahead. Doyoung smiles and pets the younger's hair, letting his hand rest on top of his head as the boy dives forward.

"Go on sweetie, show me how much you want it."

And maybe Jaehyun has masochistic tendencies, because instead of getting the dick so generously offered to him in his mouth, he noses at the bulge instead, raking his nails repeatedly down Doyoung's thighs as he presses his open mouth on him, spit soaking the fabric of the older boy's underwear. It feels more rewarding somehow, denying the immediate pleasure from himself. It's like a test at self-control, and he feels proud of being able to hold back. Giving head always is better for him when he does that, when he knows he's been good and held back.

Doyoung props one elbow on the table behind him to support his body as he relaxes on the younger's hold and let's him have his fun. His head drops back and now he can only feel what Jaehyun is doing between his legs. He's so eager, often gets like that when he's being teased, aches to prove himself and get praised. His underwear is tugged down and he hears the younger boy hum appreciatively at the way Doyoung's dick curves up and bobs right in front of his face before pressing a soft kiss on the crown. His thumbs dig on the older boy's jutting hipbones, and he cranes his neck to follow the curve with the flat of his tongue, feeling the blood pulsating in the large vein on the underside. Doyoung groans above him but doesn't look down. Determined to make his hyung gasp his name, Jaehyun pulls the underwear further down to reveal his balls, and uses one hand to hold the sack gently. He rubs the soft skin with care while sucking along the length of Doyoung's pretty dick, and when he reaches the head he leaves a kitten lick on it before pressing it down to rest on his full bottom lip.

"Hyung.." he breathes, letting both of his hands travel up the expanse of Doyoung's lean torso, underneath his sweater, the pads of his fingers leaving ghost touches on the warm skin. The older cannot stay mute when he's the one getting teased. Jaehyun can feel it in the way his fingers grasp his hair, the way he sucks in a breath and chews on his lip. Doyoung is unable to simply stay still and let him do whatever he wants, afterall. Jaehyun, never the prime example of good boys, cheekily pinches one of Doyoung's nipples to push him over the edge. And that's it, Doyoung snaps.

He pulls at the younger's hair harshly, forcing Jaehyun's face up to meet his piercing gaze. Doyoung's eyebrows are furrowed, and a few strands have come loose off his styled hair. His other hand closes around Jaehyun's neck, long fingers only applying enough pressure for the boy to feel it. Jaehyun has the audacity to moan, dropping his hands by his sides and opening his mouth wider.

"No games, Jae, unless you want me to leave you here, and you can jerk off on these dusty ass chairs, for all I care."

Jaehyun moans again and shakes his head to his best ability (Doyoung may not be choking him, but he's not making it easy either). He wants to touch himself so badly, but doesn't make a move to alleviate the pressure off his groin. Doyoung's dick radiates heat, tip red and swollen so close to his mouth, and he swallows thickly the saliva that has pooled in his mouth. The older boy follows the movement of his Adam's apple with his thumb, and then pushes the digit past Jaehyun's plush lips and into the hot cavern of his mouth. The boy inhales deeply now that his throat is free of constriction, and then twirls his tongue around Doyoung's finger, making a show out of it. He wraps one hand around the older's wrist and uses the leverage to push Doyoung's thumb deeper in his mouth, his eyelids fluttering close and spit running down the corners of his mouth. Doyoung groans above him and tears his hand away, quickly replacing it with his cock.

"You love having your mouth full, don't you baby?" he says, grabbing the sides of the younger boy's head and pulling him down on his dick. His palms cover Jaehyun's ears, and the reduced sound along with the rough use of his mouth make him light-headed, like he's holding his breath underwater.

Jaehyun sucks earnestly in response, hollowing his cheeks and pressing the flat of his tongue hard on his hyung's cock. One of his hands find purchase on Doyoung's thigh, pulling him even closer, while he grinds the palm of the other on his groin. Overestimating his abilities, he tries to relax his throat to take more of Doyoung's cock, but he gags when the tip hits the back of his throat. He jerks back and coughs, his eyes watering.

"Jae, how many times are you gonna try that before you choke to death.." murmurs the older and bents down to pat his back. The other boy scoffs a laugh that sends him to another short coughing fit.

"But I know I can do it," he finally replies with a pout, glaring at Doyoung's dick like it personally offends him. The older boy sighs and leans back on the table again, this time keeping his eyes on Jaehyun. He wipes the teary corners of the boy's eyes, suppressing a groan when Jaehyun trails his hands up his bare thighs and gets a hold of his erection. He looks up at him and blinks, eyes round and seemingly innocent, the complete opposite of the smirk adorning his lips.

"Okay fine, but try not to cough a lung out this time."

Jaehyun smiles at that, hands tightening around the length of the older boy's dick. He lets drool dribble down on the shaft to make the slide easier, keeping eye contact with Doyoung all the while. He knows he must make quite the sight, if Doyoung's pinched expression is anything to go by.

"You're lucky we have another schedule later," he says, a bit breathless. Jaehyun had dug his thumbnail on the slit. Precome draws up and the boy laps it up in a slow, obscene way, smacking his lips as if it's the best snack he's ever had. Doyoung whines and latches on his hair to pull him closer.

"Get it over with," he snaps, his legs trembling with impatience and arousal.

Jaehyun complies, and swallows most of Doyoung's cock, squeezing in his hand the rest of the length. He goes slower this time, easing the shaft down his throat methodically, pulling off to suck on the tip before sinking further each time. Doyoung makes the prettiest noices above him, ever unable to shut up, and it eggs him on, wants to hear him get louder. The tip is close to touching his throat, and Jaehyun swallows, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls off, lapping at the head before diving back in. He can feel his gag reflex reacting, but he fights against it, shutting his eyes tight and trying to take deep breaths through his nose. He has Doyoung's thighs on a death-grip, sure to leave the imprints of his hands on the pale skin.

"Fuck, that's so good sweetie, you feel so good," moans the older boy and tightens the grip on his hair. Jaehyun knows what the older boy wants, so he pulls off and stares up at him, breathing hard.

"Want you to fuck my mouth, hyung."

And what's Doyoung gonna do? Say no?

"Yeah.. yeah, let's do that," he breathes, thanking his lucky stars that they don't have to record today. His phone vibrates in his backpocket, surely a call by either a manager or Taeyong, but he ignores it in favour of watching closely as his entire cock disappears inside Jaehyun's mouth, his pretty lips stretched around the girth, red and swollen.

The younger bobs his head once, twice, getting the shaft nice and wet, and when he feels comfortable enough he squeezes Doyoung's thighs to indicate he's ready. Doyoung is cautious, since the younger had never been able to hold down his gag reflex for too long. The tight heat surrounding his dick is perfect, wet and inviting, Jaehyun looking up at him with watery eyes. All his senses are screaming for him to plow deep in the younger's throat and fuck him raw, but if Doyoung is anything is a man of restraint. He pushes in slowly, till Jaehyun's nose is burried in meticulously trimmed pubic hair, and then he pulls back a bit to check upon the kneeling boy.

"Alright?" he asks, brushing strands of sweaty hair away from Jaehyun's eyes. The younger gives a tiny nod and lets his jaw go slack and his eyes to close, offering himself for Doyoung to do anything he pleases.

Bracing himself, the first shallow thrust he finds bearable, and he doesn't gag like he did before. Doyoung is careful not to overwhelm him, and he's really thankful, but still.. He wants to feel it, feel used, wants the elder to grip his hair, hold him still and fuck his throat raw. He moans around the length to spur the other boy on, his hands dipping into his pants to touch himself. Doyoung senses the desperation emanating from the other boy (or has had enough holding back, either way Jaehyun is happy) and he starts thrusting in his mouth. The rhythm he sets is erratic (he's been deep-throated only once before, and it wasn't even half as good as with Jaehyun), and he draws close to release way sooner than he'd want to. He gasps and curses, his other hand grabbing Jaehyun's jaw to keep his head steady as his hips snap forward. The manhandling has Jaehyun moaning, and the vibrations paired with the sight of the younger's fucked-out, blissful expression, have Doyoung coming unexpectedly. He doesn't even have time to warn the other boy, only cries in surprise mixed with pleasure as he comes in Jaehyun's throat. Jaehyun does gag then, the sudden spurt of liquid hitting the back of his throat reducing him to a coughing mess. Doyoung kneels in front of him and rubs his back, muttering an embarrassed string of apologies.

"Shit, sorry Jae, please don't choke."

Jaehyun, like the little shit he is, coughs harder and feigns fainting, slumping against Doyoung's chest, hiding his smirk on the older boy's soft shirt. Alarmed, Doyoung pulls back and cups Jaehyun's cheeks to make sure he hasn't stopped breathing, only to be met with a wide grin. He scowls as Jaehyun laughs and shoves the younger away.

"You asshole, I seriously thought you were dying for a second."

Jaehyun snorts and uses his t-shirt to wipe the mix of saliva and come off his chin.

"Killer dick indeed."

Doyoung groans annoyed and gets up to fix his clothes while Jaehyun laughs at him. The _audacity_. His phone buzzes again, this time a text message, but he won't touch it before washing his hands. He pulls the other boy up and makes sure he's presentable (or at least that it isn't super obvious he had a dick in his mouth), swatting his hands away as he tries to pull him in for a kiss.

"Taeyong is gonna pop a blood vessel, you fooled around enough."

Jaehyun gasps in mock offence at that.

" _I_ fooled around? _You're_ the one who couldn't stop humping me in front of the whole group."

Doyoung makes a noncommittal sound and fixes his hair in the reflection of a large vase placed in the middle of the table. Jaehyun pouts.

"So mean, you didn't even ask me if I came.." he murmurs. Doyoung raises an eyebrow at that.

"Well, did you?"

Jaehyun's sheepish grin is the only answer he needs.

 

(Taeyong does almost pop a blood vessel when he spots the huge hickey Doyoung left on Jaehyun's neck. The latter has the decency to look embarrassed about it, while Doyoung simply smirks and blows Taeyong a kiss.)

 

* * *

 


	3. Taeyong // Bind

 

**\- 3 -**

 

the stylists are working quickly and silently, deft fingers rolling out measuring tapes and scribbling numbers on notebooks, comparing scraps of different fabrics against each other on their skin. the practice room is a mess of colours, textures and heaps of clothes on overflowing racks, and taeyong is rapidly developing a headache. a lady from the stylist team nudges him to turn around so that she can take the measurement of his shoulders, the yellow tape unfurling from her fingers as if it has a mind of its own. taeyong obliges with a quiet sigh, catching mark's tired eyes across the room as the younger is being scolded for getting a few inches taller over the summer and putting the stylists through the hustle of redoing all of his past costumes. close by, to his left, yuta is arguing with the staff that the jacket made for him to wear in the black on black music video is too tight.

"well, lose weight then, you need to, anyway," one of the managers replies impatiently, and returns to his phonecall without paying the boy any more attention. a mess.

 

"all done."

taeyong bows and thanks the stylist. he rolls his shoulders, stiff after staying still for so long, groaning at the satisfying pop that ensues. walking towards the far edge of the room where their bags are discarded, he picks up his hoodie and wears it, hugging the soft, worn out cloth around himself to warm up his arms. the staff had arrived unexpectedly in the middle of their dance practice, and none of them had had the time to cool down properly. he sighs again, louder, at the undeniable prospect of sore muscles that they're gonna suffer through tomorrow. doyoung is slumped on the wooden floor and watches him, a frown on his face. he was the first one to finish with his measurements, as always.

"what is it, now?" taeyong asks, and sits down next to him.

"I heard them talking, about the stage outfits. apparently we're gonna be wearing harnesses."

he glares at the group of stylists as if they've offended his ancestors. taeyong hums.

"so?"

doyoung turns to glare at him instead, leaning forward so that he can hiss right to taeyong's face.

"what do you mean _so_? as if dancing to that damn choreography isn't hard enough as it is, we have to be constricted by leather straps, too! hell.."

taeyong shoves him back and manages a little giggle at the younger's misery, trying to ignore the excitement blooming in his chest.

 

 

 

they didn't use the harnesses right away, the first couple of live black on black performances were done in their all-black mv outfits, fancy jackets and sheer shirts. taeyong was buzzing with excitement with every performance, wondering when they'd show up to a music show and see the rack of harnesses waiting in the dressing room. they'd use similar accessories before, more recently in the boss performances, but those were more like belts with some extra straps than actual harnesses. they'd been exciting too, he liked the way the fake leather fitted snug over his shoulder and around his waist.

he liked it so much that he had searched online to buy one for himself. what he found was far more interesting than anything they had ever worn, and taeyong had to contain himself from buying the most complex leather contraption he discovered. he had gotten a simpler design instead, straps crossing over the chest and hooking to a belt around the waist, enforced by double horizontal straps on the back, figuring it wouldn't be as embarrassing to explain. taeyong liked to wear it to the airport sometimes, hidden under oversized hoodies, the tightness around him helped him keep his focus, the secret made the sleep deprivation more bearable. he knew some of the members had seen it, taeil because he had been going through his drawers in search for a shirt, donghyuck because he had zero sense of privacy and had barged in his room while taeyong was getting changed, johnny because he had been sitting next to him in the van and saw the leather peeking underneath his collar. none made a big deal out of it (hyuck had tried to sweet-talk him into letting him wear it) (taeyong had threatened to have him on dish-washing duty for two weeks) and taeyong was grateful.

 

it happened on the day of the dream concert. they had arrived early at the venue for rehearsal, the sky grey and heavy with clouds overhead. their mood was subdued due to that, they knew rainy weather meant slippery stages and injuries. the vans pulled up at the back of the stadium, and the boys spilled sleepily from inside. a bigger truck was parked right next to entrance, and the staff was busy unloading racks of clothing.

"is that all ours?" he heard sicheng wondering out loud, and as they passed by they saw the tags dangling from the clothes, labeling the name of each performance, the member, and the group. sure enough, most of those were theirs. just before they got inside and the truck hidden from view, taeyong caught sight of the last rack and his heart thumbed in his chest. it was the harnesses.

he couldn't keep still all day, resulting in him getting yelled at by a manager for spilling coffee on the floor (he had knocked it over by accident while practicing the choreography), and a make-up artist (he kept glancing to the side where the harnesses were hanging, smudging his eyeshadow). he took it all in, and even the rain couldn't ruin his mood. in his pristine white shirt, the thin straps of his harness with their silver sheen were standing out, an interesting touch to their outfits. admittedly, the staff didn't fasten it as tightly as he would have wanted, but he feared that the material was so flimsy that it'd snap halfway through the performance. standing in front of the mirrors covering the whole length of one of the walls, taeyong examined his reflection, turning this way and that, lifting his arms to test the limits of the fake leather straps. 

 

"you don't like it?"

johnny walked up to him and stood to his right, fixing the collar of his shirt. he raised a questioning eyebrow at taeyong's slight pout, prodding the fastening of the other boy's harness.

"it's cool," murmured the other boy, "it could have been better."

johnny hooked a finger under the strap across taeyong's chest and pulled. there was too much room. he smiled at taeyong's disappointed pout and pulled his hand back.

"you'll be grateful when the night's over."

taeyong watched him walk away, absentmindedly pulling at the strap, which was too thin and too flimsy and not at all what the boy was excited about for the past couple of weeks. his spirits dampened, he found a quiet corner and sat down, putting his earphones and closing his eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap till it was their turn. 

 

well into the evening, and while on standby in the narrow space between stage and backstage, taeyong found himself pressed to jaehyun's side as staff were hurryingly adjusting their mics. the younger was saying something to him, but to taeyong it was reaching him as if he was underwater. all his senses were focused on one thing, the thick straps wrapped around the other boy's torso: three straps were arranged in a Y shape, fastened in the centre on a metallic hoop, two chains completing the look, hanging across the lower part of the harness, across the stomach. taeyong felt his mouth (go) dry, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. it was perfect, it looked sturdy, and it wrapped around the whole torso. the metal in the middle gleamed under the lights coming in from the stage, and taeyong wondered how it would feel on his skin, cool and hard. 

somebody pushed him and he stumbled forward, almost falling and dragging renjun with him. a manager yelled at them to focus and too soon they were ushered on stage, lights too bright and cheers too loud. taeyong felt a hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, and he shook his head to clear all thoughts away. performing came first, he'd have time for everything else later.

 

 

 

it had been more difficult than he expected to secure the last turn in the shower, taeyong found out a few days later. in an unusual bout of kindness, everyone offered to take a shower after him. it took some convincing, and some near-yelling at mark's insistence, but taeyong was finally alone in the small bathroom of their dorm. he could hear someone shuffling in the kitchen (probably sicheng, exiled from his room again), and re-checked the door lock, even though he knew he had locked it. he could get a bit paranoid at times, especially when nervous. he placed his bundled up towel in the sink and pulled the fabric back to reveal a tangled mess of fake leather straps. his fingers tingled with excitement, pulling the harness up to fix the straps.

sneaking it out in his bag after the dream concert performance had proven a piece of cake, but he had been unable to try it right away, what with having to get the injured members checked and being exhausted from back to back performances. the staff had gotten some of the harness designs double, in case one snapped, and fortunately the one taeyong had _borrowed_ was one of those. he saw yuta wearing the twin pair the next day, wrapped tighter in his lithe figure, skinnier than jaehyun's. taeyong tested the taughtness of the straps as they waited on standby, earning himself a peculiar side-glance from the other boy.

 

he pulls his tshirt off and sets it on the humper next to the sink. picking the harness up again, he weights it in his right hand, the silver buckles shining white under the harsh led lights. he shivers, partly due to the cold air coming in from the ajar bathroom window, and partly because of the sensation of the sturdy material running across his skin. catching sight of his reflection in the mirror, he exhales a shaky breath. he is flushed, his cheeks a pretty rose, and he hasn't even worn the damned thing yet! taeyong ducks his head and makes a quick work of the straps around his torso. it's a bit tricky, figuring out how it should look, but in the end he manages. the buckles are all secured in the first holes, the tightest they can go, and the boy gives a few experimental twists to his body to test the limits of the material. it seems to hold well, and taeyong is pleased,  _exhilarated_. the restriction around his torso feels even better with this harness, the wide straps hugging his thin frame more securely than the harness he bought on his own.

he finally allows himself to look in the mirror. it looks good. he looks good. as if mesmerized, he sweeps his fingertips along the straps, all the way up to his left shoulder and then down to the metalic hoop over his stomach. he tugs at the twin chains hanging left and right over his hips, wondering if he can modify them to cross over his abdomen and hook at the back, enclosing yet another part of his body in tight bonds. taeyong turns around to examine the back of the harness and see whether what he wants is possible. he would need heavier chains, strong enough to hold even if he bent his body or somebody pulled at them.

the last thought sends a pang of arousal to his lower body, and he grits his teeth to keep in the embarrassing sound threatening to spill from his mouth. his body had been humming with arousal ever since he hid the harness in his towel, intensifying when he put it on, tasting the delicious tightness around him like he so had wanted for days (or years, ever since he admitted to himself that this was a fantasy of him, which had transformed to a need lately). the mental image of somebody seeing him like this, of joining him, standing close, using the straps to bend taeyong this way and that, push and pull him till he can't take no more, sends him into overdrive. he wraps a trembling hand around the endge of the sink to hold himself up, his other hand pulling at the centre of the harness, where the three straps meet, pulls hard and rough enough for the material to chafe the skin on his shoulders. he scratches his sternum in his haste to pull again and again, and that light pain only fuels his desperation. unable to stand up any longer, he slides down on the floor, the cold seeping from the tiles to his aching knees, but he pays it no mind. he pictures a figure looming behind him, a figure he tries hard to keep faceless, tugging at his hair and murmuring in his ear that he's been good and that he deserves a treat. 

a gasp does escape taeyong's mouth then, as he pushes his own hand in his damaged hair and tugs in time with the tugs at the harness he gives with his other hand. the straps rub over his nipples accidentally, and taeyong almost chokes. abandoning his hair, he holds onto the harness with both hands and tugs it till he finds the right angle to do it so that it rubs over the hardened nubs continuously. in his haze he has leaned back, straining the muscles of his thighs, his core muscles working hard to keep him up (he'll regret it in the morning, when he feels the burn), but taeyong only registers the pleasure he takes from the straps wound around him. he's gotten fully hard, and imagines the unknown figure telling him to go ahead and touch himself, to be a good boy and not shy away, because he's beautiful, so so beautiful, and he wants to see all of taeyong.

taeyong breathes fast, short puffs of hot air that have already started fogging up the mirror. he sits back properly and slides towards the bathtub where he leans his back. he lets his head fall back and rest on the edge of the tub, his hands trailing down his sides and pushing under the hem of his sweatpants (not before tugging at the twin chains at their wake). he doesn't attempt to tease himself, and instead gives his length a couple of rough tugs before bringing his hand up to spit in his palm. setting a rhythm is difficult in the state taeyong is in, but he tries to tug at the harness at every upstroke, clutching tighter around him whenever he rubs at the head. if he had more time, and privacy, taeyong would have fingered himself, laid back and feel the straps digging in his flesh as he worked his fingers inside him. blood is drawn on his upper lip as the boy bites down to supress a moan, and he comes with the image of a more promising alone-session in his mind.

 

 

 

(they hear an intern getting yelled at for misplacing parts of their stage outfits two days later, which makes taeyong feel awful. he pulls his snap-back lower down his face to hide his worried expression, and power-walks ahead of the rest of the group to get inside the tv station. he misses the pair of knowing eyes following his figure, the slight smirk on the face of the owner of that dark gaze.)

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will most likely have a continuation, but after I finish the dowin sitting in my drafts..  
> anyway, ty has a praise and bondage kink, what's new.


End file.
